The Forgotten Journey
by X2
Summary: A journey where the truth behind an enormous kingdom will be revealed to the criticizing eye of the public.
1. Rules for Survival

  
Mario's Forgotten Journey   
  
  
Note: This is a little graphic and might not be recommended for people under the age of 11. The story is based on a little more mature Mario and is intended for the adult Mario fans. Mario games have been great, but they have been too kiddy in my opinion. So, now I bring you a more adult-oriented Mario. Thank you for reading this. Continue on if you can handle this.   
  
Back-story: Bowser, pissed that Mario beat him up in Mario's last adventure, Paper Mario, has just devised a plan that is sure to be his best ever. A weird one to be sure of. Meanwhile, whatever happened to Smitty, the diabolical alien/thing that took over the kingdom for a short period of time? Whatever happened to him? Well, now what happened to Mario? Did he just stop or go on to kick even more @$$? Well, it's all really going to be explained in these next three chapters of hellish mayhem as Mario finds himself stuck in a forest, finds himself in the middle of a deal that's sure to be life-altering, and lastly, finds himself with a child on one of the most dangerous places on the planet (or kingdom). So, continue on and read. Make sure you review, even if you have to stop reading for some reason.   
  
Chapter 1 –   
Rules For Survival  
  
Daylight poured through the half-opened window shades. Immediately, Mario flung the bed blanket off near a rusted, wooden drawer and sat up, letting the sunlight enter his eyes for a brief couple seconds. He looked away and got up from bed. This was just another morning for him. But he did something totally different from his usual morning routine. He grabbed his knapsack, filled with various items, and went to the living room and waited there. After a couple minutes of staring out the window, Luigi came in.  
"All right, the bridge is open, but only up to the intersection point of the first Nap Shack. The bridge end to the heart of Mushroom Kingdom is being fixed due to the Psycho events that are happening there. So if we are to get there, we're going to have to take the side route, which leads to the pipes near Koopa Town. The pipes will lead us near the western arch gate to Red Town."  
The gates led to a whole bunch of towns owned by the good King. The main town, or the capital, was the famed Red Town.  
Mario, taking all this information in his head, decided to go anyway up to Red Town today for the town opening of Green Town, but also for another reason. A reason he had to keep secret. He only told Luigi, that's it. He was planning to go with Toad, a chaperone who traveled all around the world and who lived with Mario. But Toad was gone. Mario thought, Toad had gone ahead, looking to get to Mushroom Castle first looking to impress Princess Peach. Well, Mario knew this and knew he was too scared anyway to ride the pipes without someone with him.  
"Listen if we leave now, we can avoid the early traffic of the farmers on the bridge and get to the side route quick. But it's the side route I'm not sure about. There's no clear-cut trail or path to get to the pipes. I guess we're gonna have to go anyway if we are to arrive there in town," mumbled Luigi.  
Mario, hearing Luigi, nodded his head in agreement and decided to go on to the forest. After leaving the house, closing the door, and locking it with the house key, the two brothers descended the porch steps and went to a trail twenty feet to the right of them. There, they will cut across the bushes to get on the bridge.   
Well, hell started.  
"Listen, if you don't mind…" Luigi whispered while walking along.  
Luigi whipped out a deck of cards, and shuffled them like a veteran card dealer. He did trick after trick with accuracy and with great handling. But after a while, Mario's eyes were doozy. It's as if he were passing out. The world around shrouded in dark clouds. And he eventually went out like that. Luigi put the deck of cards back in his overalls, took Mario's knapsack, and walked off.   
"Well, I have an addiction you won't understand," Luigi whispered just before he walked off from the passed out Mario.  
  
*  
  
Toad got up from the spot where he was almost beaten to death. Some goombas got to him while he was walking on the side route and grabbed him violently. After that, they head bonked him all around his body until he was red all over. Lucky for Toad, no blood came out. The goombas then left him there and took off with all of Toad's coins. After five minutes, Toad was able to get up and walk off his sores.  
"Mario's gonna get pretty angry if I don't get his bag back. I wonder if he even noticed I took his bag of coins."  
Well, this toad was determined to get Mario's bag of coins back. Not for Mario, but for the Deal. He wasn't planning to give any coins back to Mario; just to give his bag back as that bag was a souvenir of Mario's from Shiver City. The Deal was big. If Toad didn't get the coins in, he would be sure that a disaster would ensue. Well, Toad picked his beaten body up and treaded the trail the way the goombas went. He walked for about ten minutes until he came upon something. Something that shocked him. He found one of the goombas from the goomba gang that beat him lying on the ground, breathless and gasping.   
"He….l…p……"  
Toad bent down, moaning, and picked up the goomba, who was pretty small.  
"My team, th…e….y...beat me aft….e…r…we be…a…t….y..ou because they fo…u…n…..d ou….t…….I was…….on…..t…h.e.. other side of t..he…… D……..e…a….l…."   
"The other side of the deal? The one that's gonna do the unthinkable and execute one of the Psychos' plans?" Toad asked.  
"Y…es."  
"But how did they found out?" Toad asked.  
" They we….r…..e……s…..uspic…..i…ou…s."  
" That means you stole the coins because you knew I was in?  
"Yes, a…nd….I found…..ou…t…Go….rdo…n was in on this," said the goomba with a breathy whisper.  
"No, not Gordon! Gordon's one of our biggest contributors. Without his share of the coins, the deal will unfortunately fall through! Don't you know what you're putting at risk? Ah, my muscles hurt…"   
"W…ell…..n..o……  
"Forget you. I don't like you ghetto goombas and probably never will. And you're near death anyway.   
All of a sudden, four koopas shot down from the trees above. They each had different colored shells, but each shell was unusually bright, signaling that they were strong koopas. They each had different-colored bandanas, as to promote their toughness. Toad knew clearly who they were. They were the notorious Koopa Bros.   
"Well, isn't it the prick that always follows Mario around!" the Green Koopa laughed out.  
"Wait a minute, I thought you were in the ghettos, trying to not get involved with the deal," Toad said.  
"We were, but the town aristocrats are coming along this path to get to the heart of Mushroom Kingdom to pay off that deal, ya know? So we're gonna take yo money and pay off the Psycho," said the stern-looking Red Koopa.  
Toad was bewildered. That made absolutely no sense to pay off the Psychos, as the Deal was going to be done by another group. And what did they mean by the Psycho? Wasn't it the Psychos?  
  
*  
  
Mario, getting up from the card spell Luigi put him on, wiped off his pants and put his "M" hat on. He was pissed that Luigi even did that so he can just get ahead to meet Princess Peach first and impress her with how quick he made it out of the forest. Well, Mario wasn't going to let that happen to him now. Be embarrassed by his own little brother. Instantly, Mario got up and started running down the bridge as fast as he could. He was going to catch up to Luigi, beat his @$$, and take his knapsack back.  
Of course, Mario was known to not think about things through and was known to be a little paranoid. He thought everybody was after Princess Peach and that he was the only one she liked, not anybody else. This was what he thought Toad and Luigi was doing, going after Princess Peach and trying to win her from the chunky plumber, Mario. For that reason alone, people didn't even try to play with a Princess Peach doll nor talk about Peach when he comes around town.  
All around the world, Princess Peach was loved. Peach did amazing things and was one of the only toads to ever leave Mushroom Kingdom. She bought souvenirs for some of the peasants she knows in the ghettos. And she invented a court system that would put the bad toads in a thing called the "Isolation Fields" and also made sure that every one of the toad citizens were following the rules and laws. But many revolted against this court system for the reason that it didn't always work. The Psychos were one of them.  
The Psychos were the first major group to protest about it. They wore black-hooded coats over their roundish head and always covered their bodies with a long shawl. Toads actually supported them until one month later, when they killed one guard outside the castle and beaten the Duke of Blue Town. The Duke of Blue Town was often called "The Next King" as people wanted him to be on the throne after their current King stepped down. But chances looked low for him being King as he wasn't the heir to the throne. Well, after the attack, the Duke resigned for no reason and fled Mushroom Kingdom to a far corner of the world. It is said he lives in the deep bays of Hannah, a village that was known to be inhabited by monsters. Few toads have been there, as it was a 700-800 mile trip.   
Anyway, all the toads hated the Psychos. Many members left. But the head master and a few members remain. And that's how they got the name "Psychos."  
Mario knew what he had to do once he got in Mushroom Kingdom. He had to rendezvous with the Duke of Red Town, who had the most power under the King. He sent a letter to Mario stating that Mario needs to get here immediately as some urgent business has come up. But Mario knew whom he was visiting first. He wanted to visit Peach first. Peach had some kind of aura that lured Mario onto her. It was almost like magnetism. Of course, Peach was known to be a whore, or somebody that "gave" a lot. It was sort of true in Peach's younger days as her title was not yet Princess and was Daughter of the King. She knew one man….and well, let's not get into that. Mario didn't know about Peach's younger days and still loved her. But Peach wasn't sure about him.   
While Mario was thinking about Peach and what the Duke might want, a noise came behind him. He looked back to see who it was. Nobody was there. He thought it was probably a squirrel or a bird looking for food. So he continues running…until he heard footsteps behind him. Mario looked back and got his fists ready. He saw nobody there. He examined the bushes. Nothing. He checked the trees. Nothing. So he looked around and stood perfectly still, cupping his ears. He then bent down and lowered his face. He blew away some dust that was resting on the ground and put his left ear to the ground. He could feel something. It was quiet footsteps. He now knew that someone was watching him. A look of fear rised in his eyes. Something was very wrong. He got up and walked quietly. Footsteps once again followed his footsteps. His eyes curved back to the road behind them. All he saw a blur from the sun. After rubbing his eyes from the onslaught from the sun, he looked down at the ground behind him to see if there's a shadow. Nothing. It's as if a completely invisible person was following him.   
"Luigi!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Mario yelled out.  
Nothing. He had thought the culprit was Luigi, but now he didn't. A sense of doubt rised inside Mario. What if it was that huge Koopa, Kent? Or what if it was a Boo or a regular ghost? He started walking faster as his pulse was racing. His pace was getting quicker and quicker by the minute. What is it? What in hell was it? This sucks. Was somebody stalking him or what? He kept walking even though he heard footsteps that were pacing with his behind him. Then…the footsteps stops. Mario looks behind him and sees nothing. With a look of confusion on his face, he continues walking, even though he knew the stalker was getting closer and closer to him.  
  
*  
  
Toad was getting pounded. The Koopas were violently shelling him. The Koopas were pounding him with their attacks until he turned red.  
"That's enough, fellow bros," yelled out the Red Koopa.  
Toad breathed a sigh of relief as he heard that. The goombas just beat him and now he's getting pounded by the Koopas because he allegedly didn't show them any money.  
"Now, let's do our tornado attack!" The Red Koopa yelled.  
All the other koopas agreed by yelling in unison and started getting in the tornado formation. The tornado formation was all four koopas getting on top of each other until it looked like they formed a tower of koopas. Then, the koopas would spin in unison, creating a "tornado" of koopas. But the unique thing about it; they'll do it on the person they're attacking. Right on their belly or back. Toad whimpered at the fact of them doing this horrible move on his belly. But it happened. They formed the tower of koopas on Toad's belly, which weighed like a ton on Toad's soft belly, and started spinning. The Koopas did this for about twenty-five seconds straight. Afterwards, Toad was near death. Toad was gasping for air as the Koopas came off him.   
"That's what you get, little Toad," whispered one of the koopas in Toad's ear.   
Toad didn't even know if he was bleeding or not. But one thing was certain. He wanted revenge like all hell. He wanted to make all these Koopas spill their blood out and die slowly. He wish he had the strength to fend off the Koopas, but sadly, Toad wasn't as blessed with good strength like Mario or Luigi.  
"What about this goomba right here? Looks like this guy has some money on him."  
"Check him"  
Toad heard a lot of ruffling going on. Then, after a couple of seconds, it stopped as one of the Koopas started talking.  
"Nope, this cheap doesn't have any coins."  
"Well, kick him."  
Lots of kicking was going on as the Red Koopa smiled evilly at the little goomba.  
"Wait a minute, we didn't check the damn toad here, y'all."  
"Yeah, that's right. Shell him over."  
A koopa shelled Toad on his back.  
"All right, check him."  
Hands were groping Toad's reddened skin all over his body. Toad moaned with each hand coming on him to check him.  
"Nothing. Bitch was telling the truth, boss."  
All of a sudden, the goomba gang that beat Toad up the first time head bonked the Red Koopa all at the same time from behind him. The Red Koopa went down with an echoing impact that scared Toad badly. The Koopas got into attack form. A goomba went ahead of himself and thrust himself against one koopa. The koopa retaliated with a throw down and another koopa shelled that same goomba while he was on the ground. At this time, all the goombas hurled their bodies at the Koopas. It was clear that the goombas thought these koopas had money, and therefore, tried to beat up the koopas for their money. A fight would have commenced if it weren't for the Red Koopa.  
"YO, CHILL, YA IDIOTS!" yelled the Red Koopa.  
The fight stopped, but the goombas got the injured goomba back on their side. The other goomba, who was on the other side of the Deal, finally passed out. It seems as if they didn't care about him, their own flesh and blood. Anybody can tell from this that the deal would be a life-altering event no matter what happens during the Deal. Meanwhile, Toad was there mending to his wounds, which were luckily not bleeding but reddened.   
"Yo, I think we can all see that there's no point to us fighting. After all, we're all after money. Well, most of us, I think. Therefore, we should unite. We all shouldn't be fightin. I'm not saying this just to save the Koopas; I'm saying this cause we need to unite. Man, if you think about, small groups aren't effective; large groups are. And for this mission we received, we're gonna need help," said the demanding Red Koopa.   
The goombas all looked at each other while the speech was given. The leader of the goombas was a tall goomba with an eye patch over his left eye, reminiscent of a sea pirate, the worst of bandits. The leader pondered about this for a while and finally came up with a decision.  
"We'll agree, but the thing is that we want 50% of the coins," the leader of the goombas said.  
"Done. But the thing is that we need help on this mission we're doin. We'll just brief it with you when we get to someplace where we're alone," said the Red Koopa.  
"Why not here? This little Toad ain't gonna do anything," the leader responded.  
"Eh, this is one of our biggest tasks. And plus, he'll tell Mario, that fat plumber who wear those fruity overalls. I know, let's beat him up until he's knocked senseless."  
"Fine, how about we end him? It'll be better anyway and will keep your "task" a secret."  
"Fine with me and my group," said the Red Koopa.  
"Ok. FELLOW GOOMBAS, UNITE AND KILL THIS TOAD RIGHT HERE," shouted out the goomba leader.  
All the goombas surrounded the poor little toad as Toad's eyes suddenly enlarged when he finally realized what they were going to do to this poor little Toad. But Toad didn't have any energy left in him to yell help or even scream. His eyes grew teary as the goombas got closer to closer to his lying body. One of the goombas started to laugh. Toad could sense they were all ready in their position to head bonk him.   
"I'll go first," said one of the goombas to the other goombas.  
The goomba who said that was already in head bonk position. He chuckled before he jumped off.   
But something out of the blue happened. Out of the bushes came somebody Toad knew who would save him. Out of the bushes came out a man who was known all-throughout the land to save people at times like these, when they're on the borderline of death. He was Mario. Mario came out of the bushes and leaped at the goomba getting ready to head bonk Toad. Mario got his hands on the goomba and laid on his eye a blackness caused by the power of Mario's punch. Mario laid several more punches on the already-bleeding goomba until some goombas came on Mario headfirst. Mario fell back, but immediately leaped at the goombas, only for them to move out of the way and for him to miss. He hit the ground hard as several rocks blew out of the way of his landing. While Mario was getting up from the ground, the Red Koopa shelled Mario with accuracy on Mario's legs to trip him up. All of the goombas got onto his back to keep him down on the ground. The goomba leader was pissed that Mario bled one of his goombas. He, therefore, yelled a command to his gang of goombas.  
"TORTURE MARIO. HELP US, KOOPAS!"  
The goombas and the koopas got together for an attack on Mario. But Mario wasn't about to let them beat him up. He kicked off all the goombas on him and leaped up from the ground. He quickly got into his fist position with a smirk on his face.   
  
*  
  
Luigi, who followed his brother secretly through the trail, was viewing this fight between Mario and the goombas. He was shocked Mario would stupidly put himself in the middle of a gang meeting here. But then again, Toad's life was at risk. Luigi moved around the bushes behind Mario, witnessing his brother getting beaten by this newly formed gang of goombas and koopas. As Mario got up, Luigi started wondering. Should he get involved or not? While Luigi was pondering this, Mario thought up of a plan.   
Mario looked at the Red Koopa in the eyes while the others were getting ready to attack him. The Red Koopa was looking back.   
"STOP!"  
Everybody looked at the owner of that voice, the Red Koopa.  
"I always wanted to beat Mario one-on-one, in front of my dawgs. So, everybody, back down, and watch me beat the living crap out of Mario."  
The Red Koopa stepped up near Mario and got into an attack formation. Mario stepped back with one foot and got into a strafe position. A battle was about to ensue. Mario looked at the Red Koopa. The Red Koopa stared back. This koopa wasn't as weak as he was back then in Paper Mario. He got stronger and much more wiser. The Red Koopa laid himself out on the ground and started to insert his body back again into his shell, but stopped halfway through as to spite Mario. Luigi was witnessing all this and was shocked. He knew what Mario was planning: to beat the Red Koopa if he can and break up the Koopa Bros as their leader had been defeated by Mario. They had to bow to Mario if Mario beat their leader. Then with the Koopa Bros. Help, Mario would defeat the goomba gang. Then he would be able to save Toad. All this for Toad. Luigi thought of participating in this fight, but knew Mario would get angry if he would. So he sat quietly behind the bushes viewing all this drama going on. The Red Koopa circled around Mario, but Mario was the first one to make an attack. Mario threw a punch, but the Red Koopa dodged it and pushed Mario back. Right after the push, the Red Koopa got into shelling position and would have shelled Mario if it wasn't for the greedy Blue Koopa. The Blue Koopa, out of nowhere, attacked the goomba leader and took his bag of coins. The other goombas retaliated and fought against the Koopas. It was an all-out war now! Mario vs. Koopas vs. Goombas! One goomba tripped up the Green Koopa, which left his soft underbelly susceptible to head bonk attacks. The Blue and Black Koopa were holding their own against a horde of goombas by shelling multiple goombas at once. The Red Koopa was fighting with the goomba leader. The goomba leader wasn't that bad of a fighter. He kept his own and evaded the shellings of the Red Koopa. Of course, Red Koopa's shell was more stronger than the other koopas' shells, so head bonks barely effected the Red Koopa. The goomba leader was at a disadvantage. But Mario didn't have time to watch the fight. He went over to the half-dead Toad, picked him off, and started running for some safe ground. But a goomba came and blocked them, a big goomba that is. The goomba wanted to fight and beat the legendary Mario. And judging by his size, he had a chance of beating Mario. Mario couldn't use his fists because he was carrying Toad, and he was desperately looking around to find spots to run away to.  
"Fear not, bro!" cried the courageous Luigi.  
Luigi, viewing all this fighting between the goombas and koopas, decided to help Mario get out of there. As he was running toward Mario, he curved and ran toward the big goomba. He launched himself off the ground and straight into the big goomba, knocking him down. There, Luigi got on his stomach and started punching him all over his body. Luigi made this goomba look frail. After about six more earth-shattering punches, the big goomba passed out with trickles of blood running down the corridors of his mouth.  
"I'm sorry I had to do this to you, poor goomba, but it was either you or my bro," whispered the grim Luigi as he got up off the big goomba's body.  
Mario looked at Luigi and gave him a little wink for his help. After that, the two brothers ran ahead on the path the big goomba was blocking and kept going until they couldn't run anymore.   
"Wow!" Gasped out the breathless Luigi.  
  
*  
  
Both of the bros collapsed on the ground five minutes later. They looked at the dark, gray sky, filling itself up with puffs of clouds and blocking the sun from giving sunlight. The environment around Luigi and Mario was dark and humid, as well as chilling in the way quiet forests go.   
"What the hell just happened back there?" Asked the bewildered Luigi.  
Mario just shrugged his shoulders. He was looking at Toad, who passed out while Mario was running. Then, Mario looked at Luigi and pointed at Toad.  
"Yeah, I know, he got pretty much his life beaten out of him," responded Luigi to Mario.   
Luigi looked at the sky, as he was getting ready to say something.  
"Sorry about dazing you out back there. I was gonna go ahead and well, do something in Red Town you won't understand. Here's your knapsack back. Guess I just got too scared of one thing called the Deal. You heard of it?"  
Mario shook his head to indicate no.  
"Well, it's something the Duke of Red Town might tell you. Get to him first. I don't know if I have time to explain it to you."  
Mario looked confused for a moment or two.  
"Listen, we have to move on. Something's big at risk here. You can stay here, but I'm going."  
Luigi got up and started walking down the path.  
"Hey, wait for me!" yelled Mario with the injured Toad in his hands. Mario ran up to Luigi and Luigi took Toad off his hands for a while.  
"Toad gained some weight," said the amazed Luigi.  
Mario nodded. So, for the first time on this trip, the two brothers started walking together, side by side, with one of the brothers was carrying an innocent on his hands.  
  
*  
  
The two brothers, with Toad unconscious still, finally got to the pipe that led to the western arch gate of Red Town. Mario sighed a breath of relief.  
"Well, here it is," said Luigi, who was still carrying Toad.  
Both of them started towards the pipe but were stopped immediately. Somebody came down from the trees to block their way to the pipes. Wait a minute, not a somebody. Some group. It was the Koopa Bros. They jumped off the trees down on the pipe to block Mario and Luigi's way to Red Town.   
"Well, well, look who we stumbled on," said the Black Koopa.  
The Red Koopa held up a bag, a bag with important significance to Mario. This was Mario's souvenir from Shiver City. The Red Koopa waved it around the air for a while.  
"I heard this was rare, Mario. I heard this is worth a lot of money and it's from a city that barely anybody have heard of."   
Mario was pretty angry. It was worth a lot of money and was given to him by Mayor Penguin. He had souvenirs from all the major cities around the world, and he wasn't planning to go to Shiver City again for another bag. It actually sounded pretty pathetic at first, but to Mario, that bag meant big.  
"Listen, give yo toad to us and we'll give you the bag. That toad has been bad to us lately and we want him…for some special stuff. Now I know you're gonna say no, so I have another thing that I want to trade you."   
The Red Koopa took off his shell. Inside the shell laid the dormant goomba leader of the goomba gang.   
"We beat the crap outta the goomba gang simply for the coins in this bag. So this bag's worth shit to us right now. But this goomba leader is worth big to us. After we beat him and his gang, we found he had a tattoo on his left foot after his shoe fell off. And you know what that tattoo meant, Mario. It meant that he was one of the four head generals of the Goomba Protagonists. You know them, don't you? The gang that hates all other species except their own kind. Well, if word got out this one died near Red Town, the goombas in that group will go berserk and immediately declare a war against the King. That won't be good for Mushroom Kingdom's new diplomacy program, would it? Nor would it be good with other goombas. So here."  
The Red Koopa pulled out a poisonous mushroom. Mario at first thought they were going to poison him right there. But he saw the poisonous mushroom was bitten on one side.  
"That's right, he already took a bite. And he's knocked out, so the poison's taking effect."  
He threw the goomba leader's half-dead corpse to Mario and Luigi. Mario and Luigi caught him and rested him on the ground. Luigi checked his pulse rate.  
"Damnit, it's slowing down, Mario. This guy's gonna be dead in a couple of minutes," said the exasperated Luigi.   
"Yes, and now is this what you might be looking for?"  
The Red Koopa pulled out a blue mushroom, antidote to the poisonous green mushroom. Mario readied his fists at the sight of the bright blue mushrooms as he hoped he could fool the Red Koopa, get a good chance that way at beating up the koopas, and get that blue mushroom. But sadly, there was no way to do all that in a couple of minutes.  
"Mario, I don't know if I can keep the guy alive. It's poison, after all. He's gonna pass away in about a minute or two," said the frustrated Luigi.  
Meanwhile, Toad was almost dead too. Mario bent down near Toad and looked at Toad. There was evidence of blood in his mouth by the little trickles that came out of his mouth. It was a good thing Toad wasn't pouring blood like the koopas planned to do back down on the entrance of the side route. Toad had a good couple of hours of life in him. That would be more than enough time to get him to Grand Town Hospital.   
"Mario, poison's taking serious effect now! You could see him turn blue! Damn, we're gonna need that blue mushroom to cure this @$$!" exclaimed the frantic Luigi.  
"Listen, Mario, we'll give you the blue mushroom for the Toad, and if that ain't enough, I got a special bag to throw in there for you, Mario. So what do you say?"  
"Mario, the guy's groaning! And his body is turning blue! He got just about 20-30 seconds of life in him!" Damnit, bro, get that mushroom.  
Mario was about to leap at the Red Koopa, but decided not to. Instead, Mario nodded his head.  
"Yes, finally, ya dumb prick, I knew you would see our side for a change!" The Red Koopa cackled out.  
Mario bent down again near Toad. It almost sounded like Toad was hyperventilating when he got near him, so he struggled to pick him up gently in all this rush.  
"Mario! What are ya doing!? Don't you know that's Toad, your friend?! Don't you know you're throwing away his life because of this goomba?! Mario, Mario, what are you doing?! Damn you! Man, LISTEN, BITCH!   
But it was too late for Luigi to do anything. Mario was carrying Toad and was already on his way to the Red Koopa.   
"If I do this, I'll lose Toad, but I stop an upcoming war. But, no, a real hero always cares for everybody. I don't really care for that asshole goomba, but I'm stuck. I wish Peach were here to help me. I just wish I didn't have to make this decision," Mario thought to himself.  
Mario was on the edge of a breakdown. The Koopa Bros. Luigi. The Goomba Leader. Toad. One of them is going to die if he don't hand Toad over, Toad will die if he hand him over, there's only ten seconds left to save the goomba leader, he can't think up of a plan to get that blue mushroom, Luigi's yelling at him, the Red Koopa's screwing him, and he was getting tired.  
"I………I……….I……………." Mario droned off.   
He could not complete the sentence. He fell and passed out towards Luigi. Toad flew out of his hands and down the hill they ascended before they saw the Koopa Bros.  
"Screw giving Mario his stuff back, there's Toad, get him!" Yelled the determined Red Koopa.  
  
*  
  
"Mario?"  
Luigi finally woke up the obese plumber by saying his name and by continuously slapping him on the face.   
"Mario! Do you remember what happened?"  
Mario kept staring at the blank-faced Luigi.  
"No, you don't. Well, Toad's gone. The Koopas took him. The goomba leader has managed to survive. Survive a couple of minutes after you passed out while delivering Toad to him. Toad flew out of your hands and rolled down the hill near us where the Koopas got him. The Koopas got him down there and took off with him. A couple minutes after that, the goomba leader died. I hid him in the bush near Koopa Village. I know this ain't gonna sound right, but I'm gonna frame the Koopas in Koopa Village, even if they're good. Once they find the body there, lots of stuff will happen. I don't know if they found it or not, but once we get to Mushroom Kingdom, we gotta tell Peach about this. You understand?  
Mario nodded. He knew what was going to happen to Koopa Village soon, and he couldn't let that happen to the good koopas. Yet, he couldn't fathom the fact of Mushroom Kingdom being attacked over the suspicious murder of one of the goomba generals. He couldn't let that happen.  
Everything's going wrong. The goomba general died. Toad's kidnapped. The Koopa Bros are still out there. The Deal is going to be one disastrous event if the money didn't get to the mysterious group whose going to carry out the deal if their demands aren't met. And there are still the notorious Psychos lefts. Or is it Psycho? Meanwhile, most of the toad citizens in Mushroom Kingdom aren't aware of the Deal. And what do the Koopa Bros. have to do with the deal?   
But there was still one thing that was right. The brothers were still together. And they'll always be together when there's crime or plumbing to be done. They will always be together because of their dependence on one another. And Mario realized that as the two brothers were on their way to the green pipe that lead to the western arch gate that leads to Red Town.   
  
  
  
  
  
End of Chapter  
  
Next Chapter: What is this Deal? Mario will find out. How are the Koopa Bros involved in the Deal? What is Luigi's secret "stuff" he had to do in Red Town? Will the Deal be carried out? Or will it be stopped? Also, many of the other questions you have will be answered in the next chapter in this three-chapter story. Don't worry; I'll have Chapter 2 up soon. Until then, review!   
  
  
  



	2. Notes

WARNING - DO NOT REVIEW ON THIS CHAPTER ABOUT CHAPTER 1. GO  
BACK AND REVIEW ON CHAP. 1, PLEASE!  
  
Damn, it's been a while since I worked on the story. Almost a full year. Expect  
the next chapter in about a week or so. Until, then, I'm posting this up for new reasons:  
  
1. So that people will read the first chapter of this story, which is pretty good to me, but  
probably only to me.  
2. So I can get reviews. Need reviews. Reviews are always welcome. Especially good  
ones.  
  
I hope you like the first part of the story. It's a three-part. 


	3. Psychotic Fascination

Author's Note: After so long, I update to this story. Hopefully, this chapter ends up to better than the last one. The last chapter was not even my best, but I have recieved a lot of praise for it surprisingly. Now that I've become a better writer, let's hope this chapter is better. One huge problem was that I used too many repetitive words. See if that's fixed in this chapter.   
Disclaimer: Don't own Mario, never will.  
Story note: Sometimes, Mario refers to himself in third-person. Also, if you don't understand one part, you might wanna look back at Chapter 1 or look over this chapter really quickly to see if there was something you missed while reading. One more thing, when I say men or women, I'm referring to goombas, toads, koopas, and humans all together.   
  
  
  
Chapter 2 -   
Psychotic Fascination  
  
"Damn farmers."  
"Hold them back."  
"Hey, we want to git on in and sell yo good people our shrooms."  
Damn, was it a mess at the gate to Red Town. Apparently, the guards were having trouble holding back the eager farmers of the day. What was today again? Yes, it was the opening of the famed Green Town. Ever since the Smithy incident, the old Green Town has been destroyed for some time now. The Royal Family passed off the wreckage as a memory of the war with the demon from the skies. Ever since protest movements however, the Family decided to spend precious coins on rebuilding the once-great town. Fully rebuilt, it was ready for re-opening.   
No farmers were allowed in today. Farmers were aggressive people who literally made people buy their mushrooms. No matter how rotten or stinky they were, people were forced to no matter what. Ever since the Liberal Movement however, farmers were no longer allowed to be aggressive.  
Didn't stop them.  
Instead of being aggressive, farmers put an addictive drug called shroom in the mushrooms, hopelessly addicting people, especially in the ghettos, and making more money then ever. Part of the Royal Family was on shroom, so that is why this has not been stopped yet.   
"People want their damn mushrooms."  
"Not today. They will have learn to cope with it." the guard reluctantly said.  
"Fuck you!" yelled one of the angered farmers as he threw a mushroom to a guard.   
Ensuing was an all-out brawl between the farmers and two guards.  
"You damn jack@$$!"  
"Tell yo mama she wa' fine las' night."  
"People, people, please calm down."  
  
At the perfect time came the morbid Mario and Luigi out of the pipes. All of the events that have happened have been awful lately. Toad's disappearance, the goomba general's death, the Koopas screwing them over, and the framing of Koopa Village. Life for them seems to be at the worst it can be.   
They both looked ahead after coming out of the pipe to see a mob of people trying to get in the gate. They rushed forward to see what all this was about.  
"Mario!" one of the guards yelled out.   
Mario looked around to find the guard being crowded in by farmers.  
"What the hell is going on here?" the bewildered Luigi asked.  
"The farmers...help us fend them off."  
With that, Mario immediately threw a clammering farmer off one of the guards. Luigi did the same too. The brothers kept repeating this until the farmers ran off. You can bet the farmers were yelling the nastiest obscenities you have ever heard while running.  
"Thank you, Mario."  
"Eh, no problem."  
"Yes, we know the Duke wants to see you immediately, come on in."  
Luigi said a quick thanks as he burst through the gate before Mario.  
"What the...?" Mario was puzzled.  
"Your brother seems to be very eager."  
Mario shot a glance to the guard implying that he knew that and decided to run ahead too.  
  
*  
  
"You know what we want."  
"Sir, please be seated. Our contributors shall be here very shortly."  
"We are not waiting long, Mr. King."  
The King of all of Mushroom Kingdom hesitated in his leather throne chair.  
"Well, you know the Royal Family has contributed their share."  
"It's not enough to pay us off."  
"Please, believe in us...   
"Our answer is no. We want the money now."  
"Gordan...yes, Gordan shall be here soon."  
"Gordan...who else is contributing, Mr. King?"  
"...Various people. I have a list right here."  
"The King pulls out a list and hands it to the person sitting across from him.  
"Hmm...quite impressive. A lot of people want to save this kingdom. Too bad they probably won't show up with the money..."  
"But..."  
"Shut up for now King."  
The King did as he was told.  
"Heh...noteworthy..." the man whispered to himself as in awe of the list.  
The King spoke up again.  
"I want to ask you on a personal note as to why you want to endanger the world by trying to take out Mushroom Kingdom?"  
"Did I say you can speak! You either be quiet or else this meeting is canceled."  
"Ugh..."  
"..."  
Nothing was said for the next five to ten minutes.  
"So, Mr. King, today is the town opening of Green Town, correct?"  
"Yes."  
"Heh...all the better..."  
  
*  
  
Mario was climbing up the side wall of the castle unnoticed, trying to reach the huge arched windows of the Princess's room. With every grunt, he was getting closer to her room. Much to his delight, the windows opened up. No using the lockpick now. As he got closer, he could smell the delightful aroma that excaped from Peach's room. Peach's favorite perfume, jasmine. Mario knew she was expecting somebody. With one final grunt, he hoisted himself up to the windowsill. Looking inside, he saw Peach humming gently to herself while she was fixing her hair. Peach just got out of the shower. Mario smacked his lips with his tongue as he looked at the still wet Peach. She had on a rosy dress on that covered her body from neck to ankles. She had the hair of a goddess. She had the body of a goddess. Mario wanted it all. With quiet footsteps, he sneaked over to the Princess's bedside. The sultry smell of jasmine quickly filled up his nostrils as he was nearing Peach. Peach was too busy looking at a small mirror on her drawer to even notice. The plumber was looking for the right time to grab her and feel her up before she let go of his tight grip. When the right time came, he went to grab her, only to make a rustling noise on the elaborate carpet.  
Peach quickly turned her head around to where the sound came from.   
  
*  
  
Everybody was crowding around the entrance to the Green Town. The new Duke of Green Town was about to do the ceremonial procedures to open up the modern-looking town. Lakitu news reporters clamored about interiewing people on what they felt about the new town. The reception was mostly good, except for a couple old toads who said they would still like to see it in ruins. The Lakitu reporters cut the footage with the old toads out, as they were paid by the Duke of Green Town to only show good footage. Mushroom Kingdom was a place filled with many scandals, as you can clearly see. The Duke of Green Town got behind a nearby poduim and spoke loudly.  
"Fellow citizens! Rejoice! The memories of the once-destroyed town shall be gone. This is...the new Green Town! With more modern buildings, excellent sewage conditions, an almost never-ending water supply(as it is near a waterfall), and a place filled with technology, it shall serve as the brink of all breakthroughs. Schools are the finest here, expecially universities. Businesses across the world have relocated their headquarters to here. Banks have all relocated to here. No farmland or countryside can be found here. This is the city the world has been waiting for. This town will represent Mushroom Kingdom. This is the golden age, fellow citizens. Now let's move onward to that utopia everybody has been dreaming of by cutting this ribbon to this fabulous city. Here...we...go!"  
The duke cut the ribbon and the town was official. The gates to the majestic town opened. People took their belongings and traversed through the gates to the modernized city. This is the only town in the Mushroom Kingdom that has been modernized. Yet, people loved it. The Lakitu reporters flew around the city/town, capturing the essence of it on tape as people hurredly rushed to their newly-bought appartments. That's right, no houses in this town. Only apartments. What a damn majestic city this was! People stared in awe at the highest skyscrapers as hobos started settling in their territories. Businessmen rode in on carriages as the duke smiled at everybody who entered. Truly, this would be the world's biggest attraction. Toads, goombas, koopas, you name it, that certain species was there. Even the frogs were there. Koopas were settling into their apartments while the child koopas flied about the skies around the skyscrapers. Goombas walked curiously about. Most goombas were hobos. Of course, the small species can be referred to as the hobos of the world. Either they were hobos who walked the land looking for food or they lived in the Kingdom ghettos, not too far from Green Town. Enough about goombas. What about the Toads? The Toads were mostly businessmen chuckling at the nicely-polished buildings or settling in grand apartments. The Duke of Green Town was obviously a toad who loved new and hated old. As he looked about his city, he mumbled a word quietly.  
"Perfection."  
A scream can be heard shortly off. The Duke ran to the place where the scream was coming from. Everybody gathered around a dead body. No, a dead goomba. No, a dead goomba general. One of the four generals of the Goomba Protagonists.   
  
*  
  
"No, you stay!"  
"Mario!"  
Mario and Peach were talking in her bedroom. Peach was a bit peeved at the fact that Mario had to sneak up on her. She later forgived Mario, however.  
"Mario...I have to really go do my princess duties."  
"Like what?"  
"Umm..."  
Peach liked Mario, but as friends. She figured Mario did not yet sensed that, so she was dropping Mario clues.   
"Well...I have to...uhh..."  
"Come on, you know you want-a stay with Mario."  
"Well...as a FRIEND, yes, but as..."  
"Yes! Then stay with Mario."  
"Ugh...Mario...you know my duties as a princess..."  
"Yes...a princess lazes about on her ass until she gets married, then she bornes children and gets fat."  
"Mario!"  
"What? It's true. Look what happened to Daisy..."  
"That's why you're not rescuing Diasy anymore?"  
"Pretty much. Now come to Mario. Mario wants to "give" you something."  
"No, I have to...attend the opening of Green Town."  
"We don't have to."  
"Yes, but...I'm a princess. I have to."  
"You can be my princess."  
With that line, Mario looked slyly at his love. Peach had a weird look on her face.  
"Well...uhmm...I don't know if I can just be your princess, Mario."  
"Oh, but you will, soon."  
"Ok, ok, fine..."  
Mario's ears perked up.  
"I will give you one kiss, and then will you leave me alone?"  
Mario nodded eagerly.  
"Close your eyes." Peach moaned seductively.  
"I'm gonna get some!" Mario thought as he closed his eyes.  
Peach made sure Mario's eyes were closed and then made a run for the door. She opened the door quickly to find the Duke of Red Town waiting there.  
"Duke!"  
"Princess, I must aked you a favor..." the Duke droned off as he found Mario with his eyes closed on Peach's beds. Mario's hands were cradling his crotch...  
"Uhh...forget the favor. Just...can you wake Mario?"  
The Princess shouted out and Mario opened his eyes.  
"Mario, this is the Duke of Red Town." The princess said reluctantly.  
"Hello, Mario...I must give you instructions on something."  
"Yes, Mr. Duke."  
"Are you busy?"  
Mario looked down to find his hands grabbing his crotch. He quickly took his hands away from that area.  
"Uhh...no."  
"Come, then."  
"Ok."  
The duke exitted the room quickly, and Mario followed up behind. Before Mario left the room, he caressed one of Peach's hand with his finger. Peach immediately pulled away, but Mario pulled her to him.  
"I will see you tonight."  
Peach suddenly had the shivers as Mario left the room. She did not really love Mario at all. Big deal if he saved her countless times. Her one true love was...a knock rapped on the door. Hoping it was not Mario. She graced herself to the door and opened it slowly, peeking outside. After getting a peek, she opened the door fully, eyeing her true love. She was about to yell ot his name when her lover pressed his finger against her lips.  
"No, Princess, I don't want to get caught."  
"Did Mario see you?"  
"Yeah, but he had to go into a meeting with the Duke."  
"Good."  
Peach than got on the bed and made erotic gestures so her lover can come to the bed with her.   
"Now undress, baby." Her lover moaned.  
"Al you want me for is my body."  
"No, no, of course not, baby."  
The lover went in for a kiss and landed. Peach fell to his arms as he started to pull off her dress.  
"Let's just hope nobody finds out about this."  
  
*  
  
"No good contributors.  
"Where are they, Mr. King?"  
"They should be coming....soon..."  
"They won't, you fool."  
"Yes, they..."  
"I have been waiting for a half an hour and have they came! No! Twenty more minutes."  
"These contributors are idiots, sir, they don't even know how to tell time."  
"How unfortunate for Mushroom Kingdon, then."  
"I...I..."  
The King stuttered until...  
"We're here."  
Four shelled koopas burst into the room with a bagful of coins.  
"About time you bums got here!" The King shouted happily.  
"Sorry, we was messed up in the forest for a little while..." The Red Koopa droned on.  
"I don't care. How many coins do you have?"  
"Uhh...I think nine-hundred."  
"Excellent, hand it over to the gentleman across me."  
The Koopas handed the bag to the man.  
"We're...sorry for the delay, sir."  
The man counted the money inside.  
"Nine-hundred? More like seven-hundred and fifty."  
The koopas remained silent.  
"Koopas from the ghetto..."  
The King spoke up.  
"I'm sorry for the miscalculation, but our other contributors shall get here very shortly."  
The Koopas remained silent, staring at the figure. It was a goomba. The Blue Koopa started whispering to the Red Koopa.  
"So...that's the Psycho."  
"Yeah, I guess."  
"I can't believe he is the..."  
The goomba looked up with sly eyes. The Koopas fell silent. The King was about to explode with all his nervousness. Where were the damn contributors?  
  
*  
  
The Duke of Red Town sat in an armchair made of wool. Mario stood before him silently, awaiting his mission.  
"So, Mario, I have called you down to ask you of a favor."  
"..."  
"Yes, well...the group called the Psychos, have you heard of them?" the Duke asked flamboyantly.  
"Yeah, they are the protestors of the justice system..."  
"WERE the protestors of the justice system. Now, intelligence has reason to belive that only the Headmaster Psycho is still alive."   
"The Headmaster..."  
"Yes, but Psycho operations are still headstrong. We were baffled for a moment on how and why they were continued. After all, if our reasoning is correct, only one Psycho would be alive. That would be the Headmaster Psycho, as I told you already. But he alone cannot pull off the huge operations of the Psycho. We were confused until we learned the base of the operations were taking place in the ghettos."  
"Of course..."  
"After inspection and surveillance of the ghetto, we have concluded no rival gangs or groups of the Royal Family that are potent enough to continue the Psycho's operations with the Headmaster."  
"I see..."  
"Of course, we overlooked several keypoints. We did not check abandoned buildings and The Isolation Fields."  
"That's right, the ghetto area are where the fields are located..." Mario trailed off.  
"Yes, and after inspection of both keypoints, we have found that in one factory, bots were being produced."  
"Bots? As in Smithy's bots?"  
"Yes, the legendary borg, Smithy(Super Mario RPG)"  
"Well..."  
"Well...we infiltrated the factory and confiscated all bots. After reading the files, though, we found that the main production center was in the Isolation Fields."  
"Wait...Smithy's dead, isn't he? I killed him."  
"Yes, he is dead, but somebody is continuing his bot cycle for his or her own need. We have reason to beleive it's the Headmaster."  
"Ah, I see..."  
"I still do not understand how he started the bot cycle up again all by himself. That is why we also think the Psychos were planning this event for years."  
"Wait a minute, you're all over here...event?"  
"The Deal."  
"What the hell is the Deal?! Everybody knows except me, Mario!"  
"Later on, I will tell you through a messenger."  
"What? Why?"  
"It is better if you stay concentrated on this mission."  
"...ok."  
"Excellent. Your mission, if you choose to accept it: is to sneak into the Isolation Fields and destroy the base of bots."  
"Doesn't sneaking into the Isolation Fields violates the prison laws?"  
"That's why we need someone like you to sneak in there."  
"Uhh...damn..."  
"That's right. Your gear will be in the preparation room. One crucial weapon will be needed. Talk to General Toadif about it."  
"Toadif...Toad!"  
Mario remember his kidnapped friend.  
"What is it, Mario?"  
"Will you help me look for a missing Toad while I'm on my mission?"  
"Yes, sure, who is it?"  
"His name is Toad."  
"Uhh...sure, I'll send a couple guards out."  
"Thank you very much. Now where will you send me?"  
"An extreme carriage is waiting for you outside. It will zoom you over to the ghettos."  
"Crap..."  
"I know, only vile creatures live in the ghetto, but get used to it, Mario."  
Mario stayed silent for a while, and then asked a question out of curiousity.  
"...I wanna know about the Deal."  
"The Deal..."  
The Duke checks the time on a grandfather clock nearby.   
"It should be over in a short while. Let's pray all the contributors got there..."  
"Contributors?"  
"Err...Concentrate on your mission, Mario. Head out!"  
The Duke left the room, leaving Mario alone with his valuable possessions.  
"This will be worth a lot..." Mario thought as he pocketed a rare frog coin from a nearby counter.  
"Time to get going..."  
Mario dashed out of the room, obtained his gear, and sped off in the extreme carriage.  
  
*  
  
"Mr. King..."  
"Yes, yes, I know..."   
The King and the Koopas were still there, waiting for contributors. The door slammed open, and in came...  
"Luigi, you fool!" The King shouted out.  
"Yeah, I'm here."  
The Koopa Bros. eyed Luigi.  
"It's that faggot's brother."  
"He was with the fatass plumber in the forest."  
Luigi turned his head to see the Koopa Bros., all snarling at him. The King turned to face the Koopa Bros.  
"SHUT UP, YOU BOYS!" The King took out his built-up anger on the poor shelled-creatures. The Koopas went quiet afterwards. Luigi was still eyeing them though. He definitely had reason not to trust them.   
"Needledicks..." Luigi muttered under his mouth.  
The green-overall wearing plumber looked at the goomba.   
"Headmaster, I believe."  
"Hmm...where is the money?"  
"Ohh...lemme see here..."  
Luigi fiddled around in his overall pockets until he pulled out a lavish bag. The bag, though, was thin.  
"What the hell?" Luigi was bewildered.  
"What happened?" The bewildered King asked.  
"The money...it's gone!"  
The Koopas snickered in the back of the room.  
"Fuckin' cheap-ass bitch probably went and spent it all on some tampons fo' himself."  
As the Red Koopa said his joke, all the other Koopas cracked up and landed hard on the wool-carpeted rug. Soon, the Red Koopa joined his three siblings.  
"SHUT UP, YOU IMBECILES!"  
The angered King once again let go of his temper on the poor brothers.  
"Damnit...where did my money go?"  
"Oh well, Mushroom Kingdom is going to hell anyway..." the Headmaster chuckled.  
"What is that supposed to mean?" The King asked belligerently.  
The Headmaster remained silent. Everybody looked awkwardly at the Headmaster Psycho while the goomba stared at Luigi. Something about Luigi smelled. Something smelled...like jasmine.  
  
*  
  
The extreme carriage screeched to a nerve-wrecking halt in front of the tathered gates to the ghettos. Mario got out with his body-protection suit and a handgun, one of the most powerful weapons in the Mushroom Kingdom that was recently invented too.   
"Smells like shit..."  
Mario covered his nose and went through the beaten gates to the ghettos. Once you enter the ghettos, you never leave, as an old myth goes. Well, this is Mario's first time. Let's hope he leaves.  
What he saw in the ghettos, he would never forget.   
Goomba hookers gave gang member goombas blowjobs. Koopas were giving birth right on the street. Toads were off sneaking women, and even little girls as well, into old abandoned buildings. When there was a group of goombas, koopas, and toads standing together, you can bet that was a gang meeting. Men kept talking about the sexual positions and how many times they made a woman bleed. Women gave advice about how to caress their privates to little girls. Alcohol bottles littered the streets. People were taking drugs through pipes or needles. Pill bottles were everywhere. With every alcohol bottle, you would see a pill bottle right next to it. One area of the ghettos was often called "The Bathroom" and for good reason too. Whenever people had to go to the bathroom, they would go there to relieve their urges. Old hospitals and police stations were run-down and now used to gather prostitutes. Gangs would trap prostitutes in the buildings and use the women for their own, male needs.  
This place was sick.  
Sicker than the myths told about it.  
How...can anybody live here?  
It is almost impossible to live here.  
People who do live here probably die quickly.  
What a sick place this was!  
Mario had second thoughts on whether he should do the mission or not.  
Should he?  
Can he survive?  
Let's hope he can.   
Well, here he goes.  
Mario walked around the area dazed in it's vulgarity. The amount of alcohol. The amount of drugs. What the...? He had something stuck to his shoe. He inspected the sole of his shoe to find a...   
"Condom wrapper! EWWW!"  
Just then, a bunch of goombas started laughing at him. He shot a furious look at them and they immediately shut up. Well, he still had his badass attitude at times. Now was the perfect time to use it.  
He walked around with a newfound confidence and a more stern look on his face. He was here on a mission. Not to play around with old hookers or become a 'shroom addict here.   
Mario peered around, eyeing suspicious people who might get into his way. A couple koopas stared him down. Even some female hookers noticed him. One went up to him.  
"Hey, big man. If you wanna stick that rusty piece of meat somewhere comfortable and warm, then I got the...  
"No, Mario does not need pleasuring now. Mario already has a girl..."  
"Fuckin' newbies...listen, just because you had sex with a hoe doesn't mean she's yo woman, ok?"  
"No, Mario doesn't live here."  
"Oh...wait...the Super Mario?"  
"Yes-a, that's me-a." Mario chirped proudly.  
"Oh, my, fuckin'...Big Marlene, Shandi, get your busty asses over here! I got the Super Mario here!  
A thin, scrawny girl and a big, fat behemoth of a goomba turned their heads around.  
"Oh, shit, that's da Mario!"  
Suddenly, everybody turned to get a peek at the great hero they so acknowledged throughout the ghettos. The girl who was talking to Mario got down in her knees.  
"Boy, I'm about to give you yo best blow eva."  
Mario stared down at the girl, who was fiddling with his pants zipper.   
"Oh NO! I didn't ask for a blow...I mean..."  
Everybody had crowded around the two. The women were definitely looking at Mario's crotch area as the girl was still fiddling with the now-stuck zipper. The men were all admiring Mario, calling him the damn finest pimp ever to walk the streets. Pimps have gathered around and organized their hookers so the best one out of the whole group can go and taste Mario's manhood. At that time, Mario pulled away from the annoyed girl who confronted him first.  
"No, no, you can't...you can't...Mario...yeah, Mario...he already has..."  
"Let my women taste you."  
A rough-looking goomba pimp came up. He had scars all around his eyes and his mouth was almost V-shaped.   
"You refused my lady right now?"  
The goomba pimp looked at the distraught lady who was fiddling with the zipper earlier, now just crouching on the ground.  
"No..." Mario responded with an uneasiness in his voice.  
"Shut up and pull your pants down. I want my ladies to taste goooooddd sausage."  
Mario looked nervously around for a desperate escape. All of a sudden, one idea popped up in his head. He didn't know whether he was risky enough to do it. However, he did after a minute or so of coaxing himself.  
"Fine, fine...I'll give your ladies a blowjob..."  
The rough goomba pimp smiles and stayed back as Mario got close to the cheap hooker. When he was about to unzip his pants, his hands shot to his back pockets. There, he pulled out a gun and put a bullet through the goomba pimp's lobe.   
Everybody screamed as they ran out in a panicky sense. Even the hooker got up and took cover in an abandoned house. Blood leaked from the exposed skull of the goomba pimp to the red dirt under him. Mario had to kill him. He was licensed to kill, like on all his missions. He looked around to see everybody scrambling about in a mess.   
He decided to run away from the scene of the crime into a nearby alleyway to hide himself from the gangs that would be after him. However, the plump plumber never reached an alleyway. A metal bat found it's mark on the top of his head as he went down sprawling over the dirt.   
  
*  
  
"Yo, lil' italian fucker, wake uppp..."  
The bat made contact with the reddened head yet again. Mario jumped up, shrieking from the pain. He was in a one-windowed room that has never been clean, he supposed. One koopa immediately slapped him.  
"Listen, up, whitey, we either gonna kick yo' turd-covered ass or dehead ya."  
"Dehead Mario?"  
"Sorry, behead."  
"Ohh...yipes!"  
"That's right, you better get than fuckin' yipes out before we cut your cockslobbin' head off. Now crap in your pants to let go of the fear so we can cut you off easier."  
"Fuck you..."  
The koopa slapped Mario yet again.  
"Next time you fuckin' talk back, I'll make ya mah personal bitch..."  
Mario shut his mouth for good. The door nearby opened and another koopa entered with a toad in his hands. The toad yelled out line after line hoping the koopa would release, with no avail.  
"Hey, lemme go, I know the king..."  
"Hey, lemme go, I am a member of the strongest gang around here.."  
"Hey, lemme go, I'm on a mission here..."  
"Hey, lemme go, and I'll give you some good head..."  
At the sound of that line, the koopa perked up his ears.  
"Head, you say, little one?"  
The toad chuckled for a bit. He just said that just hoping the big koopa would release him.  
"Well...I...umm..."  
"You gonna give me some head?"  
Mario looked closely at the toad while all this dialogue was being exchanged. The portly Italian recognized that toad.  
"Toad!"  
Toad turned his head to find the beaten Mario.  
"Mario!"  
The koopa who was holding Toad then swiped at Toad with his claws, making contact and sending the coward crashing against the wall.  
"You gonna give me some delicious head, lil' Toad..."  
The koopa then neared Toad. Mario cannot stand this.  
"Fuck off, you cock-sucking dollar hoe."  
Both koopas, the one guarding Toad and the one guarding Mario looked at the angered hero. The material his body suit was made of was a strong material capable of cutting rope. He rubbed his suit up against the rope and broke free of the coiling object.   
The koopas leaped at Mario, only to miss when he ducked. Mario then went to pick up the shuddering Toad and burst out the room as quickly as he could. Both his and Toad's body were exposed to the chilling air as they were dragging their bodied through the sun-torn ghetto. Gang members were chasing them in a frenzy as Mario was still running through the ghettos. The hero, with his friend, eventually slipped. Slipped in the area called "The Bathroom."  
Boy, did it stink like only the nastiest turd cakes can. Green feces was abundant as well as the urine that can be found rotting into the mushy feces. Toad landed in an area that wasn't dirty at all, but as for Mario...his shoes were covered in the green cakes as well as his pant cuffs. So much for him.  
The koopas stopped near a pile of feces.   
"Hehe...fuckin' fatass landed in our crap."  
The shelled creatures let out a boisterous laugh.  
"Eat shit and die, Mario."  
Another laugh quickly followed. Mario picked himself up and started wiping off the sticky dung cakes. The cakes peeled right off and onto the ground, rotting slowly away to be dirt. There was a green mark on his shoes and his cuffs where the leavings were. Not only that, but his shoes smelled horribly. Some had gotten inside and onto his socks.   
"Crap, crap, all around me, but not a thing to eat..." Mario whispered to himself, putting a little spin on the ancient quote that was about water.  
The koopas carefully stepped their way through the dung, scrutinizing each green piece that was rotting slowly away. They reached Mario and pushed him into a pile of dung when he wasn't concentrating.   
"Hehe, this is fun!"  
"Yeah, continue to do it until the bastard learnt his lesson."  
The koopas continues their assault by throwing Mario into various crap piles, as they called them. One koopa managed to grab his pistol and the other tore off his body suit, leaving Mario in his classic red overalls. You can bet they got dirty once he got thrown into another crap pile. Mario kept spinning off obscenities while the koopas were having a great time.  
"Crap..."  
The Italian plumber got thrown into a crap pile.  
"Fuck..."  
Another pile.  
"Shit..."  
Another pile.  
"Fucki..."  
Another pile.  
"Ass..."  
Another pile. The cycle repeated until Mario fainted.  
  
*  
  
"Thank you, lover."  
Peach walked daintly among the streets of Blue Town, Mushroom Kingdom's revered shopping center. Stores and malls were scatted throughout the area and residents living here were very low compared to the other towns. Peach was happily counting the coins she managed to steal from her lover. She never believed her lover could have this much money. She knew he worked hard, but how and why did he bring this many coins to Mushroom Kingdom? No bother to her, though. She was happily going to spend it on dresses, perfume, and other womanly things.   
She was just about to enter her favorite fashion boutique when people screamed loudly upon the streets.  
"Protagonist dead! Protagonist dead!"  
Peach looked around to see goombas that were shopping now crouching and crying horrendously.   
"A goomba protagonist?" Peach asked.  
A nearby goomba responded yes to her question. The Princess deducted that since so many goombas were crying, it had to be one of the four goomba generals.   
"But why?" Peach curiously asked.  
Goombas everywhere was shouting out their thoughts on rebellion and how the Kingdom is corrupt. Peach covered her ears in all the intense noise so she can organize her thoughts.   
Who would do this? This will destroy that new diplomacy program we have been trying to instill for years now. Just when we were about to build our first foundation by signing two treaties concerning the safety of the Star Road, this had to come and blow our plans all up. Ugh, whoever killed that gneral will die by my hand of justice. Oh, Mario, now I need you. You can solve this and still save Mushroom Kingdom. Everybody knows your brother can't do it alone, even though he is good in b..."  
Peach was pushed aside by a goomba as she was thinking. This goomba was a hysterical woman. She was pushing and hitting everybody with her old, feeble fists in a mad rage. She was sobbing hysterically as guards forced her to stop and took her to a hospital to inject tranquilizer into her. Guards then went to pick up Peach off the ground and wipe the dirt off her dress.  
"Take me home, now!"  
The guards simultaneously nodded their heads and lifted Peach above their shoulders. With Peach, they dashed towards the ominous Mushroom Castle.   
  
*  
  
The King and the Headmaster stared each other down in the throne room of the castle. Luigi and the Koopa Bros. looked on to see what was happening when the Duke of Red Town bursted in.  
"I've managed to send Mario away on the ghettos by fooling him to go to the Isolation Fields. He's on a false mission, but the gangs there should be delaying him. He won't get in our way anymore..."  
The Duke then looked confused after looking at the Headmaster...  
"Oh...so you're the Headmaster..."  
"And you must be a Duke. I see you sent Mario chasing down mice that do not exist..." the Duke added a chuckle.   
"Yes, well..."  
"Is he one of the contributors?"  
The King responded quickly, getting ahead of the Duke.  
"No, he is not. We lured him away on the accounts that he might try to use violent methods to stop the Deal."  
The Psycho chuckled. He looked please, which was a new look the King hasn't seen come out of him.  
"You know, Mr. King, I have given you the most time I can today...looks like the contributors aren't coming...pity..."  
The Psycho gout out of the chair and looked out the window.   
"So sad this kingdom will be going away..."  
"Wait, please, a couple of minutes, we will gather the coins needed, please!" The King shouted.  
"This isn't fair. You are a damn Psycho." Luigi commented.  
"The green prick is right. If you go on with this Deal, you'll get the living crap beat out of you from us." The Red Koopa added with his brothers right behind him.  
"It doesn't matter...without my presence or not, the Deal will start. So, if you want to kill me. Go ahead, kill me." The goomba smiles in a way only a psycho would.  
"By doing this Deal, you will destroy the kingdom and quite possibly, the world!" The King shouted out to the Psycho.  
"Yes, I know it'll destroy Mushrom Kingdom. But other kingdoms do not need this corrupted kingdom in order to live. No, they will have OUR support. You see...this whole world's psycho. Not us. It functions like nature, the most powerful rule all. And the most powerful are the most wealthiest..."  
"What the fuck? Ya confusin' us..." The Red Koopa said with a quizzative tone.  
"Ugh...you see..."  
Luigi interrupted the Headmaster.  
"No, we don't see. You are truly psychotic. No wonder you're the freakin' Headmaster. What group do you have under your control?"  
"We have been trying to figure out the group you have been running ever since the Psychos have been gone, but..." The King was cut off.  
"What group? There is a group?"  
Everybody was eerily shocked. Was this goomba working alone? Didn't he just say our support? What the...what is with this goomba?  
The Headmaster started laughing in a hyena-like way. He continued this for five straight minutes. Everybody stepped back from the psychotic goomba. What was with this man? Everything was staring in a horrific way at the man until the King deciphered some of the puzzle in his mind.  
"This man is not the Headmaster!"  
"What the...you gotta be kidding me..." responded a puzzled Luigi.  
"No, he's...a druggie, I think..."  
"What? You mean one of the "puppets"? The Red Duke stared the King right in the eyes.  
"Yes, but..."  
The Duke of Green Town rushed into the throne room.  
"A Goomba general....is....dead..."  
The Duke stopped cold in his tracks as he witnessed a goomba laughing himself to death, literally.   
"Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha..hahaha...hahahaha......hahahahaha........hahahaha.......................haha.......................hahahaha....................hahaha..........haha.....................................................ha.............." The goomba collapsed to the floor and died.   
"What in the name of hell was that!" The Duke of Green Town asked with a voice of a frightened child.  
"Only the star spirits know..." The King said, walking slowly to his throne chair.   
The Koopa Bros. looked nervously around. Somebody had found the body of a goomba general.   
A guard who was viewing all this from nearby the door slowly creeped his way out of the throne room and into the first empty hallway he could find with a window.  
  
*  
  
The guard looked at the arched window with a smile. He dropped his uniform in the ground and spread his wings. He was a paratroopa guard, who was assigned to guarding the King. His wings shone in the light that was penetrating through the thick glass of the window. He then opened the window and jumped out, letting his wings rest in the air before gliding off away from the castle. He was heading toward the ghettos, where a gang war was going on as of this minute. As he looked down onto the now-violent Green Town, he saw goombas rebelling against guards and having massive riots along with the help of koopas and some toads as they were destroying what they could in the city, where the goomba general's body was found. As he was flying, he was thinking about what he had overheard the Koopa Bros. talking quietly about in the lobby to the throne room about a general body they stashed in Koopa Town. With a smile on his face, the paratroopa turned around and headed to Koopa Town. He'll tell of what happened about the "Headmaster" to his fellow Brothers later.   
  
*  
  
Mario woke up tied to a pole with his beaten friend, Toad. After dazing off the pain for about two minutes, he finally mustered up the strength to talk to Toad.  
"Toad..."  
"Rest, Mario, you got thrown around like a rag doll..."  
"Mario sees you got beaten..."  
"Yeah, but I can stave off the pain."  
"Good..."  
The portly plumber looked around his surroundings, and saw various gang member arguing about something.  
"We want the fatass while you have the dick that's near him."  
"We don't want no dick unlike you guys want in yo' mouths...we want the fatass hero too."  
"Tell yo' girl she left her panties at my place las' night."  
"Tell yo' mama to take condoms next time she wants to come over my place again."  
"Fuck you, dickwad."  
One gang member pulled out a knife and stabbed an opposing gang member. A gang war broke out. Perfect, isn't it? Throughout the midst of all the recent events that transpired, here's a new event to add to that list. Knives were thrown about as the war trudged on. Mario used his teeth to break the rope binding him and Toad apart. Toad fell on the ground as soon as the rope came off him, but manages to pick himself up in his beaten state.  
"Minus well get to a safe place away from here, Mario."  
"Yeah, I know...there's a chain fence behind us."  
"...It's electrified, Mario."  
"Good. It's more of a challenge."  
"More of a challenge? You know what? Just hoist myself up there."  
While the gang members were exchanging knife slashes and punches, Mario crouched on the ground and held out his hand as his friend put one, small foot on his white-gloved hand. Mario then lifted the small toad and chucked him up as hard as he could. Toad turned over in the air, sending all his weight to the side and flying past the fence spikes.   
"Woo-hoo, made it!"  
Mario cracked a short smile and then got to pondering. How to get over that fence? The overweight Italian then popped an idea into his mind and decided to do it. He was going to climb it, even while the electrical surges would zap through his body. He hopes the layers of fat on him would at least stop the surges short of destroying his nervous system, or worse, severing his connection with the brain to his body. He'd rather take that chance than be with the ghetto residents.  
Our red-overall wearing hero ran up to the fence and put one finger on one of the barbs. Sure enough, the touch sent a huge surge and caused tremors in his body.   
"Toad, you're gonna have to help me break my fall?"  
"Break your what?"  
"My fall."  
"What the...oh, man, Mario, don't! You'll get your..."  
By that time, Mario had started to climb the barbed fence. Electricity rumbled through its silver outline as Mario was being shocked to oblivion.   
Several gang members lay on the floor, dead, with slices evident in their necks. The fight temporarily stopped as a huge shock noise can be heard. They turned to where the sound came from to find their main hostage braving the fence on his own. After yelling out many obscenities, the goombas got to their senses of what was happening and went to Mario to pull him back down from the fence.  
Lucky for Mario.  
As he was being shocked to death, unable to move, the goombas started groping him and got shocked too. Both goomba gangs ended up receding heavy amounts of electricity as they were close to one another, so the electricity managed to travel freely about them. As a result, our hero was recieving less voltage into his already-crisp body. With a couple bursts of energy, he managed to reach the spikes on top of the fence and roll over, falling directly to the sand-covered ground. After recovering, he looked sharply at Toad.  
"I told you to break my fall!"  
"And I told you not to climb the fence, so there."  
Toad stared with a grin on his face at the hero of Mushroom Kingdom. Mario made a quick smirk, and laid back on the ground. The voltage really crippled his body temporarily. Toad crouched at Mario's side and then turned his head at the gang members. All of them were undergoing tremors within their bodies. The electricity sizzled them. Smoke was running abundantly in the contaminated air. Toad sniffed a whiff ans immediately coughed as the smoke rushed through his nostrils.   
"Mario, let's get out of here. The air is gonna kill us eventually if we don't."  
Toad, however, found soon that Mario was unconsious yet again.   
"Damnit, Mario..."  
Muttering swears, Toad hoisted Mario unto his arms while the plumber's legs were dangling on the ground and managed to pull Mario slowly out of harm's way. After hauling for a couple minutes, Toad soon collapsed on the ground, coughing and hacking from the overexcess of smoke. Soot started crowding around his eyelids as Toad rubbed roughly against them to remove the deadly black substance. Unfortunately, a smoke cloud came and engulfed both him and Mario as Toad whimpered from the awful smell. The smoke cloud literally were smothering Toad and Mario in its presence. This smoke cloud could not have been created from the electricity. So many watts of voltage would be required just to make one small one. The smoke and the soot was coming from something else near them. Where, though? Toad started yelling for help, but came to no avail. Another smoke cloud, this one enormous, came roaring through the area as this one totally devoured Mario and Toad up in it's mouth.   
  
*  
  
The goombas were furious. Smashing countless windows and robbing stores, they ran amuck enraged at the death of one of their strongest comrades. Their short, fragile legs were leaving deep imprints into the ground as they scurried about, searching for the nearest thing to destory. Toads and koopas were set on fire, as well as their homes. Obscenities were the only words you'd hear from the goombas as they continued their rampage. A unit of guards stood in their way to the gate of Green Town, but that unit soon fell as more and more of the brown species joined in the destruction. Burned bodies were frying nicely in the hot sun while the stores exhausted smoke into the blue skies. Many people started running for the exits out f Mushroom Kingdom.  
The Duke of Yellow Town and Blue Town were viewing this carnage as an extreme carriage was being set up for them. The time for evacuation for all politicians and leaders in the kingdom has come. The kingdom was going down under, surprisingly not because of the Deal.  
  
*  
  
Luigi ran around like a lunatic. The death of the goomba general is destroying the kingdom. The brother stood outside with a couple guards, surveying the area. What he saw was a huge army of goombas, some flying, some big, and some small, coming towards the great structure that is the Mushroom Castle.   
"Quickly, the goombas are rebelling. You minus well wanna get your ass out while you can!" Luigi yelled at the frightened guards near him.  
"We can't...the King...he needs to escape..." one of the guards answered back.  
"Ugh, you're right..."  
Luigi surveyed the area once more, noticing the rapid speed of the goombas. He quickly rushed back inside only to find the King escorted by the Koopa Bros.  
"King, I..."  
"Luigi, listen! I need you to escort me to the royal carriage that has been set up for me."  
The Koopa Bros. took that comment as an insult.  
"Hey, don't let this green cumchugger escort ya. We'll take ya there," the Red Koopa said with a boisterous tone.   
The King lifted an eyebrow to the four Koopas as he thought about their offer. He hesitantly accepted. The Koopas smiled and smirked at Luigi.  
Luigi did not at all care.  
"Go ahead, you fucks."  
The King immediately reddened and scolded Luigi.  
"Luigi! Now is not the time to conflict with people. We must escape!"  
"Yeah...yeah...you're right."  
At that time, some guards rushed in and bowed to the King as they kept repeating Peach's name to his Highness. Four guards came rushing in with Princess Peach on their shoulders.   
The blond carefully eyed her father with a serious look on her face.  
"Oh, Peach, I'm so glad you're here..." The King was then interrupted by Peach.  
"Father, look what you've done. Is this the Deal? If this is, you really messed this one up. You are one pathetic king..."  
"Enough, Peach. Go to your room...I mean, guards, take her out to the royal carriage."  
The guards once again hoisted Peach upon their shoulders against her will and marched out the huge doors of the castle. The green plumber quickly followed her out as the King let out a long sigh.   
"Quickly, take me away from this castle, now."  
  
*  
  
Mario, once again, woke up from his unconscious state. He picked his head up off the ground and found himself in an empty area. It was...totally empty. He was in the Isolation Fields. That's why the barbed-wire fence was there. Anyway, now that he is here, the mission can be accomplished.   
Mario stood up and looked around. There was really nowhere to go. The place truly lives by it's name. After a few months of staying, people would go insane from the emptiness, or so as he heard. The mustached-hero started walking around. A factory? Was that what he was searching for? He cannot remember in all this confusion.   
Blood dried around his mouth as well as under his nostrils. His joints were aching and he was getting tired.   
He was just about to rest temporarily on the ground when he noticed tracks around him. Not just regular tracks, though, huge claw tracks. The tracks all formed a circle around where he was unconsious. Somebody, or something, has been watching him very closely.   
"Toad!"  
Mario shouted out to the barren environment.   
"Toad!"  
He shouted yet again. No response. Damn.   
Mario walked very slowly, following the tracks to see who watching him in the Fields. After about five minutes or so, he heard a giant roar. He fell back, shocked from what he just heard. The roar sounded familiar. It belonged to a very old "friend" of his. He knew who is was now...   
Fixing his "M" hat back to it's regular position, Mario started to sprint through the sand. The princess-loving man knew who stalked him while he was dreaming. It was the man who gave him his extravagent fame. Not a man, but more like a creature. A creature who had an obesession with raping woman of high calibur ever since it was young.   
The Italian native stopped in his tracks as the same roar shook the stillness of the environment yet again. This time, whoever it was was near him.   
Mario eyed his surroundings with a fine-tooth comb and didn't see any figure near him. When he continued walking though, a smell started penetrating through his nostrils. It was an awful smell. Feces would smell better. What was reeking? After about a couple minutes of the awful aroma, Mario collapsed yet again.   
His eyes met the sand as he fell hard onto the land. As soon as he fell, he was knocked out yet again.  
  
*  
  
"Wake up."  
Our jovial plumber woke up to the constant repeating of wake up. Whoever repeated the line had a hoarse voice only a creature would.  
Mario stood up quickly and backed away from the figure in front of him. His eyes slowly focused on the curves and spikes of the figure as his mouth was in awe.  
"Bowser!"  
Bowser cackled as embers rippled through the corners of his mouth.   
"You must have gotten lazy ever since I got sent here."  
"Shut up, you ass. I never gotten lazy."  
"Yeah, sure...the way you barely made it past the gang members and how you fainted from that scent. That scent is the natural scent of the Isolation Fields. That's what partially makes us go crazy, you know? Tea?"  
Mario was getting in his fighting stance when the last question Bowser asked threw him off his balance.   
"You see, Mario, I was spying on you to see if you were any different since our last meet. Damn tea...what kind of tea you want? I got honey flavored and regular."  
Mario, confused at first, finally answered a slight wisp in his voice.  
"Uhh....honey flavored?"  
"Quite an excellent choice, Mario."  
Bowser then scooped up sand in his hand and put all of it on Mario's hand.  
"This isn't tea..."  
"Of course it's tea, Luigi. Look at the richness and purity of it."  
"Ok, I'm not Luigi, and..." Mario was violently cut off.  
"Drink it, Luigi!" With that line, Bowser smacked Mario ten feet back.  
Mario immediately pounced back up and rushed towards Bowser with his fists blazing. Bowser swiped his tail among the ground and tripped Mario. The red plumber laid on the ground, pouncing back up after about several seconds of rest.  
"What the hell is wrong with you, Bowser? You gotten insane!"  
"Oh, no, I didn't, I just gotten tea."  
"Fuckin'...enough with tea!" Mario screamed at his nemesis.  
"Tea is nice. You want more?"  
Bowser then stamped on the ground, sending puffs of sand up right into Mario eyes. Mario fell back on the ground,wiping his eyes. After a minute or so, he got back up and sent a fist hailing to Bowser's face. The punch connected and Bowser took a couple steps backward in recoil of the punch.   
"Mario, all I did was offer you tea."  
"Tea...shut the HELL UP!"  
Bowser sent his tail flying to the ground, sending up more clouds of sand. Mario cartwheeled backwards so the sand would not get near his eyes.   
"Say, Mario, what happened to Toad?" Bowser asked with a sly grin forming on his face.   
"What the hell did you do with Toad!" Mario shouted with a certain affirmity in his voice.  
"Sorry, did I say Toad? I meant to say what happened to Peach?"  
"Peach? What the...she will never come to the ghettos nor here no matter how many guards are with her."  
"Sorry, did I say Peach? I meant to say what happened to Luigi?"  
"Enough fuckin' playin' around, Bowser"  
Mario jumped up to deliver a kick straight to Bowser's head, but the green menace caught him in the air and slammed him to the ground with the palm of his hand. Sand was sent flying where Mario landed.   
"Mario, what happened to my tea?"  
The "M" hat-wearing hero slowly got to his feet and stared at Bowser maliciously.  
"What the hell is tea?"  
After the question was asked, Mario ducked and roll right under Bowser's legs and grabbed the huge turtle's cold, scaly tail. Breathing heavily, Mario picked up the heavy villian and started spinning him around slowly.   
"Enjoy your fuckin' tea, asswipe!"  
Mario then started speeding up as Bowser tried desperately to break free. Finally, loosening his grip, he sent Bowser flying high into the air. The menace screamed as his body made impact with the barren land below. The archvillian laid still for a while, not moving even once.   
The plumber ran to Bowser's crippled body, scrutinizing the blackened areas around his body. Truly, Bowser was bruised badly among his rib area. The big creature then let out another humongous roar and picked himself up.  
"I need...tea!"  
The spiked reptile then obtained a handful of sand and dumped it all into his open-mouth. His jaw extended, making sure all the sand found it's way into the bowels of his mouth. After that, he swallowed it and collapsed back at the ground.   
"Good...tea..." Bowser muttered under his heavy panting.  
Mario looked strangely at a psychotic Bowser.   
"Bowser...what the hell was that?"  
Bowser did not answer. Instead, he rolled over, sending his tail crashing on the ground near Mario. Mario was sent soaring ten feet away Bowser.   
The green menace then stood up and began to say something.  
"Tea...Mario, you will never have my tea!"  
The reptilian sent his tail rapidly through the air, making contact with Mario's back. The tail then curled itself around Bowser's nemesis and brought him back near Bowser's feet. Bowser nearly stomped Mario, but luckily, the mustached man rolled away.   
"Tea!"  
Another stomp. Bowser misses.  
"Tea!"   
Another stomp. Bowser misses.  
"Tea!"   
Another stomp. Bowser nearly crushed Mario with the sole of his feet, but our hero once again manages to roll out.  
"Tea!"  
This time, Mario flips up onto his feet and gets away from Bowser. A good yard or so is the distance between the two rivals.   
"What the HELL IS THIS FUCKIN' TEA!"  
"Calm down, ass, and I'll tell ya."  
"..."  
"Tea...is something that's delicious and prevents cancer."  
"Yeah, I know, but why the fu..."  
Mario stopped short when Bowser started holding his head and roaring.   
"Tea...is delicious...tea.....is..."  
"An acronym?" Mario asked.  
"Troops of the Elite and Armed." Bowser casually said with a fearful tone in his voice.  
"Troops of the Elite and Armed? Wait a minute...that spells out TEA." Mario pondered for a while.   
Bowser turned over onto his side wincing in pain. He was massaging his belly area.   
"Bowser, wasn't TEA that group that those conspirators accused of smuggling in women from around the world? For thier own "good"?"  
Bowser looked up somberly at Mario's eyes.  
"Yes...tea...I had one of those women."  
"What? You mean there is a TEA? ...that's bullshit. There were no reports of the group in Mushroom Kingdom's listing..."  
"Tea...was secret..."  
Mario looked around his surroundings. It has grown dark. Nighttime was falling in from upward. The plumber had taken interest into this group a long time ago ever since a short book about the members of the group came out. This was a huge conspiracy that was proven untrue by the government with circumstancial evidence.   
Apparently, TEA was a renegade organization of select people that used to be part of the Royal Family. Its purpose was to do top-secret missions on behalf of Mushroom Kigndom's governmental division. After a while, though, the group broke off the Royal Family. The book, written by one of the retired politicians of Mushroom Kingdom, went further into detail on the missions TEA did next. Some missions helped people, some didn't, and some were just plain pointless. The politician further goes to say about how he never knew about TEA until they broke off. The reason why the group broke off is still unknown, nor who were the members, but the politician did happen to know minor facts about the organization. The group was a party of five of Mushroom Kingdom's most elite soldiers and three other people of very high stature. It is very possible that all the members could be dead now. As Mario found out though, that is not true. Apparently, Bowser was a soldier of TEA.  
"Bowser, what the hell happened to TEA?"   
"Tea...is delicious and nutritious..."  
Mario sighed heavily as Bowser continued his incessent raving on tea.   
After TEA broke off, they did renegade missions, such as destroying dams so that one village can have water flowing down riverbeds, or putting a bomb in a hospital, resulting in the mournful deaths of hundreds of people. Nobody knows the purpose of their missions. The author, or the politician rather, stated that he did heavy research and even some file snooping, but came to no conclusion. His only real conclusion from his extensive research was that the Royal Family had no records of the organization ever since their departure from them. Experts who read the book came to another conclusion. The high-statured members were probably the money influence within the group. The soldiers were very obviously the people who underwent the missions. However, Once the book got on shelves, it was eventually recalled and the politician was arrested on charges of conspiracy and governmental uprising.   
"Bowser, what the hell are you talkin' about? TEA can't be real...not with the evidence the Royal Family provided."  
"Tea...tea..."  
The government, trying to calm down the people's interest in this mysterious group, provided evidence that showed people that TEA never really existed. The first piece of evidence came in the form of a videotape taken two years back of a meeting between the goverment and the treasurers of the kingdom debating about special group finances. TEA was never mentioned, and TEA broke off supposedly a year and a half prior to the book's release. That means that if TEA existed, TEA would definitely be mentioned in the tape. No scenes were cut out, as the time slot shown at the bottom of the screen of the tape never skipped even a minute during the meeting. The second evidence was a file that held vital information on all group leaders. There was never mention of a TEA group leader. The Supreme Judges looked over the file as closely as possible to see any mention of TEA. Nothing. Only information about the group leaders and their history. The last evidence was the one that sold the poeple into thinking there was no group called TEA. That last evidence was the politician's medical records. Just to make sure that this piece of evidence was not tampered with, the court system went to pick it up from Mushroom Kingdom's hospital rather than having the government give it to them. After looking over his health, they concluded the author was clinically insane. The doctor, in the record, stated on how the patient had obessions with rather simplistic words, such as dog, cat, or tea. This was, in fact, due to damage to his brain area. The chemical balance was disrupted, from an accident he had with an extreme carriage when he was a toddler. From this chemical imbalance within his frontal lobe, doctors studies darkened areas of his brain to find out his brain had been severely damaged. His cerebellum area within the brain stem had been a bit smaller than it should be. The thamulus area found in his blackened midbrain has some severe chaemcial and neuronic electrical imbalance. These problems did not effect this brain too much, as he overcame the coordination problems the thamulus area and the cerebellum area made early on in his life. The main issue was the extremely dark spot in the midbrain doctors found one day while a check-up. After doctors took x-rays and multiple computerized pictures of the dark black spot on his midbrain, they found that the structures known as the hippocampus and amygdala were heavily damage. Both structures controlled the memory portion of the brain, so they were the areas where memory was "stored", as some doctors like to say. Doctors concluded the damage had been there over a long period of time. The current state of his brain was reason enough for doctors to classify him with the brain disease known as dementia. Not until a couple weeks after he has been labeled under dementia that he finally started undergoing the preliminary stages of the disease. He started losing audio fluency(the ability to know what certain things or living beings are by the sounds they make) as well as started developing a lack of attention for anything. The two biggest signs, though, was his jarbled memory and his lack of reasoning and deducing skills, basically leading into a lack of common sense. He started confusing simplicity with complexity. For example, the medical report said he confused the word cookie with the budget plan of Mole Town. Basically, this medical report proved him to be clinically insane and, as a result, all the statements written into the book were nonsense. People eventually started returning the book back to the Royal Family. It has been put on the Banned Books List for slander. The author, meanwhile, has been placed in a clinic near Yoshi's Island in a small village called Rose Town. The judges finally illegalized the owning of the book. They had come to the conclusion that if the politician confused simple words with huge govermental organizations, as he did with cookie, then the point of the book is false, therefore supplying propaganda to people to never belive in the government.   
"TEA's impossible...the author is insane!"  
"TEA...existed...the author......" Bowser droned off while staring into the distant blue that is the sky.  
Mario looked puzzledly at the tired Bowser. Thinking Bowser needed something to give him a boost of energy, Mario went over there and landed a hard fist on Bowser's right cheek.   
"Listen up, fucker. Tell me what the hell is TEA?"  
Bowser immediately retailiated with a stomp and a roar. He stood upright as he caught Mario in the palm of his handd and squeezed the pudgy plumber within his fingers. Mario felt the excruciatingly painful effects.  
"TEA...me...you...Red Koopa...the Old Frog...the old King...good old times..."  
Bowser then threw Mario onto the sandy ground where Mario heaved out particles of the small, yellow solid known as sand out of his mouth.  
"Until...until...death..."  
Mario then crawled backwards about ten feet away from Bowser before sitting down to look at the gagantuan green beast.  
"What? Who? Me? What about me, Bowser?"  
Bowser then snarled at Mario, showing his chipped teeth. He then raised his foot over Mario's body, where Mario just barely rolled out before becoming a part of Bowser's sole.   
"Bowser, enough shit!"  
"No! It was good times. Until...too long ago..."  
Mario, still looking at Bowser, got up and wiped dirt off his blue overalls.  
"What good times?"  
Bowser snarled again at Mario, but did not attack him this time.  
"Missions..."  
"What the hell are you sayin?"  
Bowser once again commenced his assault on Mario. He swooped his tail along the ground and tripped Mario, and then tried to stomp on him yet again. Mario rolled easily away this time, and stood upright.   
"You know what, Bowser? I think you're full of shit. Like you always have."  
Mario then did a nice flip between the green creature's ankles and took hold of the slimy tail. He held it firm between his hands and lifted Bowser. Bowser tried to fight out of it, but could not.  
"No, Mario, we were brothers! ...Remember?"  
Mario did not respond, speeding up the rotating and eventually sending Bowser soaring into the air like a jet. Bowser landed hard in a...stream? Our plumber went to check on what he did to his nemesis to find only a clear and desolate stream instead of the green menace he expected to see.   
"A stream?"  
Mario quickly realized no living organism can live without water or food. Along the stream was an abundance of fish, algae, and even crops. It was evident the prisoners in the Isolation Fields ate and drank along the stream.  
Mario was focusing his eyes on the stream's flow, wondering where it came from, when Bowser came from behind him and swooshed his tail under his legs and tripped him up.   
"TEA...how could you forget...the Troops?"  
Bowser hoisted the weakened Mario onto his palm and spun him into the air by his legs.   
"You were always the stupid one. You and Red Koopa. Traitors, I say! Traitors!"  
Bowser then threw his archnemesis hard into the sky. Mario could not believe the speed he was going in the sky. At this rate, if he was to crash on the ground, he would die. Luckily, though, he landed in a rapidly-flowing stream. This seemed like a different stream. This stream had an unbelievably fast current. The water in it was pretty deep, around the nine feet range. Mario was taken in by the current as the stream transported his body along it's curves and slices. Rocks jutted out and often hit Mario on the head as he headed down the stream. He could not get out, the stream is way too damn fast.   
All of a sudden, a drizzling sound can be heard. It sounded like heavy amounts of water flowing into more water. What sounded like this? Jet streams? Deltas? Waterfalls! A huge waterfall cascaded onto a pool of clear water two-hundred and fifty feet below. This was a deep waterfall. It was obvious he was at the Kingdom Delta, where many different streams and rivers around the Kingdom flowed to.   
Mario muttered one loud profane word as he tumbled down rocks into the deep pool of water that resided below.   
He was, once again, knocked out.  
  
  
  
  
End of Chapter 2   
  
Author's Notes: Hoped you like it. Anything you want in the next chapter that doesn't have anything to do with the main focus of the plot, tell me in your review. Please, review!   
  
One more chapter left. 


End file.
